


【柚天】反复套娃

by fourwords_difficultbook



Category: Figure Skating - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourwords_difficultbook/pseuds/fourwords_difficultbook
Summary: 随缘更新垃圾文笔设定正文慢慢展开（有神秘感嘛(￣∀￣)）大家看个乐就完了(｢･ω･)｢
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

众所周知，羽生结弦想要在26岁前结婚。  
虽然大众都觉得这是没啥可能的，毕竟羽生几乎没有绯闻对象，就算有也会很快澄清，再加上周围都没有什么关系亲密的适龄女子。  
所以，羽生26岁结婚的愿望并没有像他那些运动生涯方面的愿望那么的被人所看好。  
有一说一，当初羽生说出想要26岁结婚的时候的确有口嗨的成分，但是慢慢地，羽生还真有了认真的念头。  
刚刚结束了15年大奖赛日本站比赛的羽生在酒店房间的门口遇上了个格外可爱的女孩子。  
他本来就起晚了，怕晚了前辈共进早餐的邀约，所以开门的时候着急了一些，没想到门开到一半，“咚”的一声突然从门后传来。  
同时冒出的还有专属于女孩子的软软的痛呼声。  
磕到人了。  
羽生赶忙从门缝中钻出来，随手掩上了门，还没看清撞到的人是谁就低着头一串对不起。  
“呃…I'm ok,hanyu选手。”  
面前的女孩子软软的腔调说起英语来格外可爱，从最后两个字的发音看来是个中国人，比其他女生都要低一些的声音扫得羽生心有些痒痒。  
不不不，想什么呢。  
羽生迅速按下怪异的感觉，直起身子来，一抬头，是一张有些熟悉的脸。  
面前还能称得上是孩子的女孩儿皮肤白的透亮，像个奶团子，一双眼睛弯弯的藏着窘迫，可面对着羽生还是拉起嘴角，露出了可爱的小虎牙，笑着跟羽生说自己没事。  
好、好可爱啊。  
看着面前这个完全长在日本人审美上的女孩无意识地抽动了一下被撞红的鼻尖，羽生在心里无声的呼喊到。  
可能是觉得尴尬吧，又或者有急事？那个女孩错过身，步履匆匆地走远了，留羽生一个人在门口杵着。  
他转过头看向女孩离开的方向，在心灵受到天使颜值的洗涤的同时，也发出了自觉神奇的感叹。  
跟金博洋选手好像哎——  
好的，现在让我们先放下在短短几天内观赏到了绝美跳跃和可爱脸蛋的羽生选手，比起他的好心情，我们的金天天同学的心情可绝对不美好。  
他，不，现在是她，正躲在楼梯口听着羽生走进电梯的声音，在听到了电梯门关上后“叮”的一声后，她终于松了一口气，探出头确定楼道里终于没人了，才蹑手蹑脚地敲开了教练们的房门。  
房门应声而开，付教练看着眼跟前杵在门口的金博洋傻了眼。  
眼前的金博洋熟悉是熟悉，可又跟平时大不相同，五官比平时柔和了许多，身高矮了一截不说，头发也冒长了一块，更令人震惊的是，胸口鼓鼓囊囊的，完全就是个女孩子的模样。  
看见门开，金博洋急吼吼地蹭了进去，催着付教练关门。  
付教练半天没反应过来，等回过神来以后赶忙合上了门，揪着金博洋问话去了。  
“总之，我也很绝望啊，这可怎么办。”  
今早刚起床，金博洋就觉得身子沉沉的，手往胸口上一抓，嚯，软软的……嗯？软软的？  
震惊之余手上多使了力气，金博洋痛呼一声，赶快松开了手。也多亏了这一下，他算是彻底清醒了，低头一瞧，原本平平的胸口此时鼓出两团，把背心都撑起来了。  
他赶忙下床奔向镜子前，然后？然后就着急忙慌地套了件衣服来找教练来了。  
听着自家小朋友颠三倒四地讲完了这颇为天马行空却的的确确发生在他身上的奇事，许付两位教练也是云里雾里。  
虽说两位教练经验丰富，可这种性别变化的事情实在是超出了解决范围。好在金博洋虽然变成了女孩子，但身体上没有什么大碍，活蹦乱跳的，许教练只好先一步下楼吃早饭，让妻子给金博洋先换上一身合适的衣裳。  
毕竟就算金博洋男性时多么纤细，身为女孩子的她还是比原来小了一大圈。  
付教练好不容易翻出了一身好歹不会往下掉的衣裳给金博洋换上，抹了两下她白嫩嫩的小脸，笑着推她到镜子前。  
“行了，天天还挺漂亮。”  
镜中的少女还穿着自己的背心，因为没有内衣可以换，所以付教练特意多给她加了一层毛衣，再穿上肥大的连帽衫以后，看着并无什么异常。裤子也是付教练的，瘦腿裤，长度正好，把松紧带拉紧以后还露出了一小截穿着白袜的脚腕，看着格外细瘦。  
我又不是真的女孩子，漂亮有什么用。  
金博洋哼哼几声表示抗议，卷了卷过长的袖子，18岁少年正旺盛的自尊让他忍不住反驳一下有关她漂亮的言论，丝毫没有几年后能说出“我就是全队最漂亮的选手”的样子。  
付教练把金博洋长出来的头发梳了个小揪放在脑后，边催她换鞋边说道：“幸亏是比完了赛，要不还不知道怎么给你申请退赛呢。”  
“真那样我也不退赛。”金博洋蹬上了付教练备用的运动鞋，开玩笑道，“那我就去参加女单，反正不退赛。”


	2. Chapter 2

羽生的前辈虽然是约羽生的早餐，但各位选手昨天都是一个赛一个的累，所以时间也就顺理成章的被约定在了九点。  
此时酒店的餐厅没有多少人在用餐，就算有用餐的人也多半是此次比赛的选手和教练，所以大家都很是放松，虽然不坐在一起，但隔着桌子相谈甚欢的大有人在。  
相比那边的热闹，角落里的清净还是颇为少见的。  
同为日本选手的羽生结弦和无良崇人正坐在一起。  
“Yuzuru？”约了羽生共进早餐的无良崇人发现坐在面前的后辈突然眼睛直勾勾地盯着自己身后，于是回头一瞧。  
哦？是金博洋选手的两位教练啊。  
不远处的许教练正跟刚刚来到餐厅的付教练说着什么，付教练的身后还跟着一个很可爱的小女孩，是变成女孩子的金博洋。  
……嗯？  
无良不敢相信地回身看了看还在冲那个方向愣神的羽生，又转过头确认了好几次，这才颇为惊讶的笑到。  
“Yuzuru，你看上那个女孩了？”  
“什！…我没有！”羽生终于把注意力放回前辈身上，对着前辈荒唐的发言急忙辩解“我只是觉得那个女孩跟博洋选手很像而已。”  
“唉…这倒是真的，很可爱啊。”无良看向已经落座的金博洋，可能是说到什么有趣的话题吧，她咧开嘴笑得正开心，“应该是博洋选手的妹妹吧。”  
“应该是吧…”羽生垂下眼帘，塞了节熏香肠到嘴里，随即笑了笑结束了这个话题，眼睛却时不时看向餐厅门口，可直到许付两位教练和那个女孩走掉了，也没有看到想看到的人出现。  
错过了吗？  
没有看到博洋选手呢…  
羽生心里暗道可惜，那么优秀的跳跃，真想多跟他聊聊。  
好在这种可惜的情绪没多久就消失了。  
因为在准备回去的时候碰上了同样准备离开的金博洋和许付两位教练。  
说起金博洋，在楼下餐厅解决完口腹之欲以后，两位教练本来是想带他去看赛会主办方安排在酒店的医生的，可性别突然变了也不是什么小事，犹豫再三，两位教练还是先催着金博洋回房间休息，他们再商量商量该怎么办。  
没办法，金博洋只好躺在床上发霉，至于为什么不玩手机？  
因为无论侧躺还是趴着，胸前的触感都格外的明显，搞得她很不自在，而正躺着玩手机没看多久手臂就酸掉了，在手机砸脸的第二次天总就毅然决然地把手机扔到了一旁。  
“唉——”  
金博洋呼噜了几下自己的脸，发泄似的大声叹气。  
快点变回男孩子吧，再这样下去飞机都坐不了。  
还有后面的比赛也…  
快变回去吧变回去吧！！  
越想越慌的金博洋仗着没人看见哼唧了出来，抬腿对着空气就是一阵乱蹬，就像能踹到让他变成这副模样的罪魁祸首一样。  
虽然没多久就踹累了自己停下了。  
呼……有点喘不过气。  
感觉气息不顺的金博洋扯了扯衣领，目光突然瞥到了平整的胸部，一下子坐了起来，对着自己不再软乎乎的胸部上下摸了一通，惊喜的当场躺下滚了几圈以示兴奋。  
变回来了！！哈哈！变回来了！！  
就这样，虽然不知道原因，但好歹是变回去的金博洋换回了自己的衣服，跟教练们报备以后准备收拾收拾尽快回国检查，在等车期间碰上了也要离开的羽生。  
“博洋选手！”羽生一下子看到金博洋有些激动，叫住对方之后意识到有些不妥，于是放软了声音，“要走了吗？”  
也不知道什么时候能再看到你的跳跃。  
对面的金博洋并没有对羽生的唐突表示什么不满，相反，被偶像大老远叫住的感觉简直像中奖一样。他马上拉开了笑容，应了羽生一句，小手却有些紧张的在身前乱搅。  
啊啊，好可爱。  
注意到金博洋这个小动作的羽生一下子被萌到了，勾起了嘴角，伸手把这个可爱的小孩拉进怀里，拍拍背以示鼓励。  
“加油。”  
下次比赛，请让我看到更加动人的表演吧。  
就在拥抱的时候，接金博洋他们的车子也来了，他松了一口气，赶忙和羽生告了别，跟着教练坐上了车。  
“呼……”金博洋拉开了外套，如释重负地吐了一口气。  
好尴尬啊。  
金博洋虽然在吃完早饭回屋后没多久身体就回复了正常，但看到与自己女体近距离接触的羽生时还是会不自觉地屏住呼吸。  
唉行了，快别想了。  
他甩了甩头，搓了搓自己软乎乎的脸蛋。  
这回变成女孩子的事情还没搞明白是怎么回事呢。  
虽然这么想着，可刚刚羽生凑上来拥抱时的体温仿佛还残留在外套上，那句加油在耳边留下的温度让金博洋的耳朵直到现在还是红通通的。  
接下来的训练，不加油可不行了。  
他红着耳朵暗暗下定决心。


	3. Chapter 3

“天天？快起床啦太阳晒屁股啦！”  
冬日的清晨天色蒙蒙亮，窗外时不时传来一两声鸟儿的鸣叫声，撒上了点点光斑的被子被猛得掀起，吓得睡的正香的女孩一个激灵清醒了过来。  
“呀，天儿”刚刚掀完被子的天妈惊奇地看着被透进来的阳光闪到眼睛而正捂着眼睛缩到角落里的金博洋，“你又变成小闺女儿了。”  
床上的女孩只是把脸埋在枕头上瞎哼哼两声表示自己知道了，一副无所谓的样子，继续自己的赖床大业。  
结果收获的只能是来自妈妈最亲切也最直接粗暴的叫醒服务一条龙。  
然后挣扎着起床奔向了卫生间，对着镜子疯狂默念“快变回去快变回去”，大概用了两分钟，镜子前的女孩就慢慢恢复成了男孩的模样。  
前阵子一从日本回来，许付两位教练就匆忙将他送到队医那里检查。  
开始队医还不信什么性别转换的说法，但是没几天，金博洋被妈妈掀被子的时候发出的尖叫声震醒，脑子还没转过来就直接被打包想往医院送，好在金博洋及时拿住手机给教练打了电话，教练好说歹说，总算是说服了天爸天妈把金博洋先送到队医那里检查。  
就这样，直接被拽出来连鞋都没换的金博洋裹着睡衣外面唯一保暖的羽绒服，端坐在一脸懵逼的队医面前。  
嘛，能理解。  
毕竟不是谁都能消化的来前一天还是个俊俏小伙的人今天就作为软软糯糯的女孩子出现在面前的吧。  
队医大概消化这个信息消化了几分钟，这才磕磕绊绊的开口问话，随即魂不守舍地给金博洋做了个全身检查才给放走。  
最终经过大家的多次实验，虽然不知道为什么金博洋时不时会变成女孩子，但好歹搞清楚了变回男孩子的方法。  
“简单来说，你变回男性还是有主动性的，是可以控制的。”队医翻了翻体检报告和几天来的身体记录，肯定地说到，“只要你想，就能在几分钟内变回去，完全的主动技能。”  
“那就算没有规律也没关系对吧。”时隔几日再度坐到队医对面的金博洋这样下结论到，“不会影响到比赛。”  
队医点点头，应到：“没错，而且理论上来说，你也可以随时从男性变成女性，只是可惜……”  
“别想了，我才不要试。”  
“好吧。”失望地摇摇头，队医把报告收到了文件夹里，“其实我还给你这个症状起了个很贴切的名字来着。”  
“牡蛎综合症。”  
因为牡蛎一生中至少会改变一次性别。所有的牡蛎都是以雄性开始的,但是大多数牡蛎到一岁时就永久性地变成雌性，并且可以随意改变性别。  
唉，听着一点也不高大上。  
洗漱完毕、穿戴整齐的金博洋一回想起队医起的名字就忍不住叹气，自从队里其他人知道了以后，你天总的外号都快成金牡蛎了。  
啊，先要报告一下情况来着。  
乖巧的坐在餐桌前等着吃早餐的金博洋，趁着饭菜还没端上桌的功夫解锁手机给教练发了个消息。  
天天：今天早上我又变成女孩子了教练。  
发送完毕，金博洋好好的吃了顿格外丰盛的早饭，接着被妈妈赶去收拾自己滑冰的那堆东西，天妈则直接进了屋里，背着金博洋往他的行李里塞了几身前几日按着他女孩子时的身材买的衣服。  
完全没想到妈妈这顿操作的金博洋很是放心地接过了行李箱，大包小包地乘车前往了机场与教练们汇合。  
那个即将载着他前往他第一次花滑大奖赛总决赛的飞机所在的机场。  
带上耳机，金博洋把头靠在车窗上，看着窗外快速倒退的街景，思维渐渐飘远。  
他想起了那个拥抱。  
“要加油啊，金博洋。”  
与此同时，在遥远的彼方，留存在金博洋脑海里的那个人也在想着他。  
“又要见到了呢，那个动人心魄的跳跃。”  
坐在飞机上的羽生结弦缓缓的合上眼眸，脑海里都是那个男孩令人惊艳的跳跃。  
“博洋选手。”


	4. Chapter 4

落地巴塞罗那后金博洋用了一天倒了时差，转天收拾收拾跟两位教练就去了冰场。  
他到的不算早，等热好身换上冰鞋的时候，冰场上已经有两三个选手绕着场滑行。  
这是金博洋第一次参加总决赛，半大少年第一次面对这种架势，虽说是练习，可还是被这种环境弄得有些紧张。  
他吐了口气，抖了抖身子，踏上了冰场，犹如一尾游鱼，一眨眼便滑出去老远。  
冰刀划过冰面的声音在金博洋耳朵里如今格外悦耳，深吸两口气，带着寒意的空气从鼻腔浸入胸肺，让大脑冷静了不少，虽然心下紧张，但总不是刚刚心神不宁的状态了。  
他大爷遛弯儿似的融入了其他选手绕场的团队中，还没转上几圈就瞄到了刚刚入场的羽生结弦。  
金博洋气息一顿，强迫自己专注脚下的冰，可还是忍不住时不时瞟一眼羽生所在的方向。  
那边的羽生可算是上冰了，正巧赶上第一位选手开始合乐，大家都尽量往场边靠。金博洋停到教练身前，一边有一口没一口地喝水，一边看着正在冰场中间的选手合乐。  
作为刚刚升组的新人来说，金博洋这次深知自己还有诸多不足，其他选手的合乐自是不想落下，能看就看。  
不得不说金博洋认真起来专注力还是很强的。  
完全注意不到我哎……  
不知道第几次略过金博洋眼前的羽生结弦叹息到。  
明明刚进场的时候还感觉到了他时不时看向自己的视线，现在倒是完全不看我了。  
羽生结弦有些挫败，没能吸引自家小粉丝的视线使他不自觉的满场找寻金博洋的身影，不知不觉中，他的视线就黏上了不远处金博洋的身影。  
还很青涩的少年刚刚脱下队服，露出了里面蓝色的训练服。格外挑人的浅蓝色的训练服在他身上反而是衬得他白得过分的皮肤，可不知为何，明明是冷色的皮肤，他却偏偏没有一丝冷意，整个人充满了软乎乎的甜味，若是找个东西做比喻的话，那就是牛奶沙冰了吧。  
能在冰场上留下甜丝丝的味道。  
一向对甜品兴趣不大的羽生想到这不禁舔了舔有些干的嘴唇，他停在奥瑟面前拿起水壶润了润嗓子，可视线却一刻都没有离开过金博洋，仿佛这样就能真切的尝到那丝甜味一样。  
事实证明羽生结弦的坚持是有用的。  
虽然尝到甜甜的东西是不可能的，但羽生却把金博洋今日的第一个4lz+3T完整地记录在了视网膜上。  
纤瘦的少年跳出了他那与身形不符的惊人高度，对他人来说难度极高的跳跃对他来说是那么轻盈而潇洒的一件寻常操作，近乎完美的落冰滑出为他赢来了一片掌声，首当其冲地就是场边的羽生结弦。  
不管怎么看都那么漂亮！  
羽生松下了刚刚屏住的呼吸，控制不住上扬的嘴角，就算轮到了自己合乐，他也无法停止因金博洋的跳跃而带来的雀跃。  
成功的招牌跳跃给金博洋吃了一记定心丸，他高兴得不得了，步伐都轻快了不少，直到耳边响起熟悉的《肖邦第一叙事曲》，金博洋才重新注意到了他忽视了一阵子的羽生结弦。  
这回换成金博洋感叹了。  
果然啊。  
羽生结弦一开场气场都变得不同了，观众席一阵骚动，显然都是因为这个冰上仙男，金博洋下意识放慢了动作，开始在场边绕圈圈。  
羽生太帅了我了个丢。


	5. Chapter 5

“你好，まだ会いましたな。（又见面了呢）”  
完蛋了！！！  
“emm，Boyang's sister,isn't？”  
呃啊啊啊啊我也说不出来话了教练救命！！  
“Hello？”羽生结弦有些奇怪的看着面前的女孩子哆哆嗦嗦说不出话的紧张样子，礼貌性地问，“Are you ok？”  
“I ,I'm ok！”可算恢复了说话功能的女孩赶忙回复到，声音拐了八道弯还险些破音，滑稽到刚刚说出口就惹得身后的宇野昌磨笑出声来。  
虽然在女孩的眼刀下很快就被憋了回去。  
嗯，没错，这个女孩就是又一次女体化的金博洋。  
因为今天没有比赛而来找他玩的宇野昌磨一大早便站到了金博洋房间门口，“扣扣”两声，迎接他的不是他熟悉的金天天，而是一位穿着背心短裤就直接来开门的女孩。  
虽然也是金天天没错啦。  
当然这点是同样吓了一大跳的金博洋拉着宇野昌磨进屋以后面对着磕磕巴巴说不出话的他花了不少功夫解释清楚的。  
好说歹说把宇野昌磨给劝稳当了，金博洋松了一口气，平复了一下疯狂蹦哒的心跳，让他出去待着等自己变回男孩子，就这样随便披着一件外套把宇野昌磨推了出去。  
可就在开门的一瞬间，正巧羽生结弦从门口路过，一眼就打到了房间里的金博洋。  
于是就有了开头的一幕。  
金博洋面对着眼前的偶像半天才找回了声音，脑袋慢半拍地翻译着刚刚羽生的话。  
s,sister…认为我是我自己的妹妹？  
精神紧绷的金博洋此时脑袋里已经想不出什么弯弯绕绕了，只能顺着羽生说的话往下顺，有点卡顿的接话：“Boyang's sister，呃嗯，Y,Yes！哈哈……”  
“ああ、そう！（阿阿，这样啊！）”  
可能是因为对面的女孩既是自己欣赏的后辈的妹妹，又可爱的正巧踩在他的点上吧，听到回复的羽生眼眉一弯，话语里一下子填上了愉悦。  
“博洋选手的妹妹，跟昌磨……？”  
“阿嗯……”  
很显然金博洋的大脑已经不能再继续负荷了，别说翻译英文，就算翻译过来了，那搜肠刮肚也找不出词儿来回复。  
没办法，金博洋从背后狠狠掐了在旁边事不关己高高挂起的宇野昌磨一下，让宇野被迫叫出声吸引了羽生结弦的注意力。  
“昌磨桑，怎么了吗？”  
“咳嗯，我和博洋约了出去来着，不过他没在，正巧碰上他妹妹，所以准备一起吃个饭，对就是这样羽生前辈。”  
进两步把金博洋挡在身后，在给她打掩护的同时打开了她掐着肉的手，暗暗痛呼几声，表面上还得笑脸相迎。  
等下必须让他请客。  
宇野昌磨在心里恶狠狠地念叨，一边开始转移话题一边把金博洋往屋里推。  
好在金博洋虽然脑子停转，但却不傻，宇野昌磨一给力她就赶忙进了屋。  
“咚”的一声，用力把宾馆的门一关，金博洋回想起刚才的场景脑袋里还是一片浆糊。  
自己顶着女孩子的身体衣冠不整的直接碰上了自己的偶像……这简直不亚于自己没洗漱顶着一头鸟窝还穿着睡衣睡裤蹬着趿拉板儿出门扔垃圾的时候遇上盛装打扮的暗恋女孩儿。  
话糙理不糙，光是想想就觉得窒息。  
不行不行，得快点变回来。  
金博洋拍拍脸蛋，刚准备集中注意力让自己变回男儿身，突然，丢在床上的手机响了一下。  
她拿起手机，是宇野昌磨刚刚发来的信息，看到信息后她直愣愣地摔在床上，半晌飘出了一阵哀鸣。  
“这都什么事儿啊……”  
被甩在一旁的手机屏幕荧荧地亮着，上面还写着一句话。  
【羽生前辈要跟我们一起吃午饭。  
——Shoma Uno】  
没办法，金博洋抖了抖前两天从行李箱中发现的妈妈给他装的小裙子，做了半天心里建设还是放下了，不死心地想找到一件其他合身的衣服。  
功夫不负有心人，老天爷果然还是眷顾他的，虽然不太明显，但金博洋还是翻出了两件身为男生的他绝对穿不下的衣服。  
感谢老妈高抬贵手！  
金博洋此刻恨不得抱着衣服亲两口，不过时间紧迫，羽生和宇野还在楼下等她，而现在不管是怎么样都不是见偶像的形象，虽然现在是以女孩子的形象出面，可一颗小粉丝的心还是催着他好好拾掇一番，争取留个好印象。  
着急忙慌地套上了正好包身暖色调的羊毛衫，金博洋一手提裤子一手回复着宇野昌磨催促的信息。  
好在不是什么复杂的衣服，虽然慌乱，但没几分钟也都穿戴整齐了。  
蹬上有点宽大的鞋子，金博洋特意紧了紧鞋带，抄起了手机和印着Q版蜘蛛侠的毛茸茸的小钱包就出了门。  
盯着电梯一层一层的下降，金博洋的心也随着不断的往上吊，她的手颇为紧张地抓着衣服的下摆，努力的给自己做心里建设。  
没事的哦金博洋，不就是跟偶像吃个饭吗有什么紧张的。  
反正他也不知道你就是金博洋哦没事没事。  
但是这么一想有点亏啊，我好想正儿八经的跟羽生吃一次饭啊，这样还可以开心的po照片嘿嘿嘿。  
emmm但是要是犯蠢了怎么办当场尬到钻地缝吗这样看来变成女孩子还可以提前演练一下哎。  
啊话说就算是女孩子那也是我自己啊一会儿犯蠢怎么办啊。  
就在金博洋的思绪渐渐偏离正轨的时候，“叮”得一声，电梯到了一层，电梯门缓缓打开，站在不远处的羽生结弦听见声音抬起头来。  
上午的阳光正好，将羽生半个身子都染成了金色，抬头的动作带偏了几缕摒弃了发胶以后格外柔软的刘海，眼眸一转，目光柔柔的打在金博洋的身上，嘴角一勾，就勾走了金博洋刚刚立了半天的心里建设。  
对于在意的人，连他一个再寻常不过的一眼一笑，都会忍不住自作多情。  
她傻乎乎地向前走了几步，随即反应了过来自己刚才看呆的愚蠢行为不由得羞红了耳尖。  
惹得旁边被忽视掉的宇野昌磨满脑子问号。  
博洋他是不是连看都没看到我？


	6. Chapter 6

没出息！金博洋你太没出息了！  
金博洋暗暗唾弃自己。  
羽生冲你笑一下就没了你？嗯？自家偶像什么人啊礼貌一下看把你给美的！  
丢人现眼！  
金博洋对着眼前的寿司唾弃着自己的行为，随即恶狠狠地咬了下去。  
他们去了酒店附近的一家寿司店，由宇野昌磨做东，点了店里评价颇高的一些餐点。  
金博洋不太敢和坐在斜对面的羽生对视，只好目不斜视的盯着手里的寿司。  
“博洋选手的妹妹，是跟哥哥一起来的吗？”跟宇野说着话的羽生看对面的女孩子明显放不开的样子，便主动给她递了话。  
“啊？嗯，是的。”金博洋放下了手里的寿司，下意识看向了羽生，金博洋和别人说话时一向会看着对方的眼睛，藏着星星的眼睛直直看向对方的时候，对面的人总会有一种被重视的满足感。  
“不用那么紧张的，一边吃一边说吧。”羽生觉得和这个小姑娘交谈很舒服，笑意更深了，“嗯，为什么会跟着哥哥过来呢？”  
“还因为什么，当然是喜欢羽生前辈啊。”还没等金博洋张嘴，旁边的宇野昌磨就接了话，全然一副调侃的样子让金博洋恨的牙痒痒。  
当然现在她没有时间跟宇野昌磨计较了，他的一句喜欢把金博洋噎了个好歹，只能支支吾吾地解释道：“是，是我哥哥喜欢，啊不，崇拜羽生选手！”  
自己卖自己，宇野昌磨在心底默默鼓掌。  
我、在、说、什、么！金博洋说完就后悔了，赶忙塞了一块寿司开始当鸵鸟，假装听不见宇野昌磨抑制不住的笑声。  
“ええー”羽生在心里叫着可爱，表面上却还稳稳当当地继续发问道，“博洋选手很崇拜我吗？明明自己那么厉害了。”  
“怎么会！羽生你更厉害啊，超级厉害！”金博洋马上反驳到，开始噼里啪啦地对着羽生吐出一大堆赞美之词，可能是急于印证自己的说法，金博洋甚至一下子忘记了紧张感，举着寿司就开始比划。  
“所以说啊，羽生选手那么优秀，怎么可能会有人不喜欢呢！”叭叭了半天的金博洋一槌定音，还煞有其事的点点头。  
“所以你也喜欢咯？”  
“当然了！”金博洋一副你在说什么蠢话的语气回复了宇野，然后看着他憋笑样子才反应过来自己刚刚都说了什么。  
金博洋僵硬地转头看向羽生结弦，此时的羽生正托着下巴听得津津有味，甚至在金博洋停下以后还意犹未尽地问道：“哎？结束了吗？”  
“结，结束了……”金博洋悻悻地咬了一口被冷落了许久的寿司，又因为说的口干默默地挪了杯饮料开始嘬，然后开始装哑巴。  
宇野昌磨都快憋不住了，捂着嘴强拉下不断上翘的嘴角，肩膀却停不住的抖着。  
然后被金博洋在桌子底下踢了一脚。  
博洋选手……宇野昌磨这下可笑不出来了，用从对方那里学到的中文冲着对方小声地咬牙切齿道：“我请客，你结账。”  
羽生把他俩的小动作看在眼里，有些奇怪他们的关系。其实也不怪他多想，金博洋虽然现在顶着女孩子的身体，可并没有什么避讳的概念，毕竟他每次都很快让自己变回去了，根本没有作为女孩子生活的经验。  
再加上宇野昌磨知道他的情况，这下连拘束感都没有了，行为自然是随意些的，在他人看来，关系的确是有些亲密。  
三人各自怀着小心思，颇为安静地吃完了这顿午餐，在酒店门口客套了两句便分开了。  
总算回了房间，金博洋脱下了衣服，变回了男孩子的模样。  
他把换下来的衣服好歹叠了叠就丢到了行李箱里，努力让自己不去想刚才自己的举动，把全部精力投入到明天的比赛上去，丝毫不知道自己认为的“丢人”行径在羽生眼里可爱得不得了。  
另一边的羽生也回到房间开始修整，但那个小姑娘红着脸的样子还是会时不时浮现在脑海，惹得他忍不住勾起嘴角。  
博洋的妹妹啊…羽生想起了日本站时因为他的夸赞而红着耳朵对着他笑的金博洋，暗暗惊叹不愧是一家人，都一样的可爱。  
啊，好像没有问到名字。  
羽生有些懊恼自己会把这么重要的事忘掉，想着明天问一问金博洋，而后又开始回忆起了这个可爱的小姑娘。  
皓腕凝霜雪，指若削葱根。  
一笑便是三冬暖，粉唇贝齿皆动人。  
还有那颗小虎牙！羽生默默补充到，完全是一个对八重齿没有任何抵抗力的日本人的正常反应。  
啊，真的太可爱了。  
羽生拍了拍脸，小姑娘的那句话喜欢他的肯定让他又重新拾起了曾经在仙台冰场被小女孩们围着的小骄傲。  
果然，我超受女孩子欢迎的嘛。


End file.
